


A 'Very Productive' Workout

by heriyasuki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Navellingus, Smut, body image issues, minor weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heriyasuki/pseuds/heriyasuki
Summary: Nozomi's gained a few pounds, and Camilla wants to help out! It doesn't go quite to plan, though...
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 7





	A 'Very Productive' Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> Nozomilla is pure, undiluted power.

“Ahh... Come on out!” Camilla stretched slowly, one arm lifted elegantly into the air, twitching softly from the tense layer of muscle wrapped about it. “The weather’s lovely, Nozomi!” She smiled, rolling her shoulders eagerly and turning around to find her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. “Honestly…” She giggled, beginning her warm-ups.  
  
Camilla loved days like this; dry, midsummer days without a lick of wind or the slightest hint of rain. That much was evident, though, from her figure. As a girl who always loved to stay in top-shape, Camilla had benefited greatly from such a hot summer, filling every day with rigorous training and exercise—and then, of course, coming home to her girlfriend. The sports-bra she’d bought last year almost looked too tight, practically overcome by the well-defined lines and creases of Camilla’s muscles, thick from her chest to her buttocks. Her workout clothes held on well though, as if they, too, had been trained by Camilla’s exercise routine into becoming a set of sports-clothes worthy of fitting such a specimen of a woman. Tall even for tall women, Camilla gave her horse, Marzia, a run for her money. And mostly exposed, in only her dark-teal sports bra and booty-shorts, it wouldn’t have been a surprise if Camilla could even out-run a horse. In every way, she was a thoroughbred—and she knew it. With her hair up in a ponytail, Camilla was already bouncing on the spot, warming up for her very first exercise day with her girlfriend. She was excited, clearly, having prepared three-times over to make sure Nozomi Toujou wouldn’t pull a muscle, sprain a joint, or even get discouraged. In her mini-backpack, Camilla even had a chocolate bar; a special reward, for if Nozomi could keep pace for more than ten minutes.  
  
“I’ll wait all week, Nozomii~!” Camilla called again, leaning to one side, and exposing her perfectly-crafted tummy-muscles to the sun. She wasn’t too tanned—she enjoyed lotioning herself up too much for that—but she was certainly sun-kissed, the beginnings of a golden-flush sprinkled across her skin.  
  
“You’ll be waiting for a week, then…” From inside the outhouse Camilla had emerged from a minute earlier, came a meek voice. Nozomi’s, definitely—it still had that very Nozomi self-assuredness—but her pout was almost visible, even from outside. “This sports bra barely fits me, Cammy!” She complained, her girlfriend holding back a laugh.  
  
“Well, that’s because we bought it in the spring, didn’t we?” Camilla crossed her arms and though back to April, when Nozomi had expressed interest in joining her girlfriend in her workout routines, and earning herself her own six-pack—maybe then, she’d get a chance to overpower Camilla in bed! The thought had made Nozomi tremble on the spot. Back then, Nozomi had been more than pleased with the trim fit, having worried that her tubby tummy wouldn’t look good in anything the sports-shop had in stock. “You’ve gotten a bit rounder, since then, babe.”  
  
But then, _summer_ had arrived. Summer, in all it’s muggy glory.  
  
_“Ugh, Cammy, it’s too hot…”  
  
“Bring me some more ice-cream, Cammy!”  
  
“I can’t mooove, Cammy…!”_  
  
The awful summer heat had absolutely knocked Nozomi over, the humidity and heat frying her head and leaving her hair all fuzzy. And, in a foolish attempt to fight the heat, Nozomi had stuffed herself with ice-cream almost non-stop, Camilla playing along and bringing her as much as she wanted, for _some reason_. And _that_ was what had landed her in this situation, right now; having begged her girlfriend to help her lose a few pounds, Nozomi had been awfully confident, until the moment she’d realised _quite_ how tight the zipper on her sports bra was, with all the added Nozomi it was trying to pack in. It was a _bit_ late for a ‘beach bod’, but perhaps Nozomi could get in-shape enough to go skiing when the winter set in.  
  
Finally, Camilla grew impatient, a sly grin growing across her face. “Nozomi, if you don’t get out here right now, I’m going to buy every ice-cream on the beach.” She licked her lips gratuitously, feeling the heat of Nozomi’s blush from inside the outhouse. “I’ll stuff my face with ice-cream, and then we’ll _both_ get fat!” She smiled, slapping her tight tummy with a gluttonous expression on her face—the same expression she saw in Nozomi’s eyes when she brought her her second serving of lemon sorbet.  
  
“Okay! Okay!” Unable to bear the teasing anymore, Nozomi burst out into the summer heat, stumbling as the physical heatwave socked her in her soft tummy. “Just stop teasing me, Cammy!” She huffed, marching up to her girlfriend and trying not to feel small as her head bumped against Camilla’s shoulders.  
  
“What? You don’t wanna get fat together?” Camilla grinned wildly, pretending to be disappointed. “Wouldn’t it be fun, Non-tan?” She giggled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and practically slamming her face-first into her chest. She knew Nozomi loved her muscles—especially her abs, although she preferred the softness of Camilla’s well-filled-out chest.  
  
“Hmph!” Nozomi pushed herself out of Camilla’s cleavage—for the first time in her life—and looked up at her ‘personal trainer’. “Teasing me isn’t going to burn any calories, is it?” She gave Camilla a playful shove, not succeeding in the slightest at budging the muscle-bound girl.  
  
“Naa, that’s right. Sorry, babe.” Camilla ruffled the smaller girl’s purple locks, calling a truce, for now. “You totally look good in your sports bra, though!” Camilla smiled, looking down at Nozomi’s exposed cleavage, practically hanging out into the air.  
  
“And so do you.” Nozomi admitted, swallowing some drool as Camilla’s abs brushed against her chest. Camilla’s tummy would’ve been perfectly flat, if not for the measured rise-and-fall of her abs, and the luscious valley of her navel. Nozomi, on the other hand, had a single rise-and-fall; her gut, hanging slightly over the waistband of her own shorts. The similarities between the two girls’ workout outfits only made the differences of their physiques more obvious; Camilla was a beast of a girl, whilst Nozomi only had the _appetite_ of a beast—especially when ice-cream was involved. Nozomi’s face scrunched up as she internalized everything, and then...  
  
“Pah! Let’s just get going!” Nozomi exploded with enthusiasm, figuring it was better to get this over with than just stand around and let the bystanders gawk at _her_ girlfriend. Remembering that this six-foot goddess was _her_ girlfriend, and that she was going to eat _her_ out after this was all over puffed Nozomi up with confidence; she should’ve brought a leash, to remind everyone that Camilla was her perfect property.  
  
“Mhm!” Camilla smiled, sharing Nozomi’s optimism. “Let’s start with our warm-ups, okay? We don’t want to pull something.” She switched into go-mode, stepping back and fanning out her arms for some jumping-jacks. “You haven’t been inside so long that you’ve forgotten how to do jumping jacks, right?” She winked at Nozomi, who puffed away her teasing like it was nothing.  
  
As soon as the two began, however, Nozomi’s confidence cracked a little bit. Even with her sports bra doing it’s _very_ , _very_ best to keep it all in one place, Nozomi jiggled like a pudding that’d been dropped onto the beach boardwalk, her fluffy tummy shaking up and down with each jump—each jump, which wasn’t especially easy for a girl who hadn’t even _jumped_ in months. If Nozomi needed something she couldn’t reach, she moaned _Cammy!_ And her girlfriend was by her side in seconds, getting whatever she needed. Nozomi was beginning to regret being such a spoilt girl.  
  
Camilla, however, wasn’t having too easy of a time, either. Her eyes were fixed on Nozomi’s tummy and chest, watching the hypnotic _boing_ , _boing_ , of her girlfriend’s body. Since when did this turn her on? Camilla tried— _tried_ —to focus on her own jumping-jacks, but even her girlfriend’s taxed _huffing_ and _puffing_ got her a bit excited. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be too easy, after all…  
  
“I-Is this— _Huff_ —enough, Cammy?” Nozomi was already sweating. Sure, staring at her girlfriend’s compact, comfy chest kept her going, but there was only so much a sedentary songwriter could manage. “What’s— _Uff_ —next?”  
  
“Umm… Uhhh…” Camilla’s head was entirely empty, full only of pictures of Nozomi’s fluffy flab. She forced the images out of her head for both of their sakes, reminding herself that Nozomi would be as slim as her, soon, and then they’d be able to fuck for _hours_. That would be a nice change from Nozomi letting her do all the work. “Yeah, time for stretches.” She smiled, wiping some sweat from her own brow.  
  
Somehow, the stretches were even worse. The _downward-facing dog_ gave Camilla a perfect view of Nozomi’s ass as it bulged out of her shorts, and _sun salutations_ made Nozomi’s gut hang even further out, if that was even possible. “O-Okay! Let’s just start running!” Camilla gasped as the arm-stretches made Nozomi groan as her chubby chest got in the way.  
  
“ _Nnhh_ … _Haa_ …” Nozomi moaned as she ran, barely keeping up with the long, strong-legged Camilla. Every time they passed an ice-cream truck or a kebab vendor, Nozomi glued her mouth shut. No more snacks! If she so much as licked her lips, she knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it for hours.  
  
Camilla, however, had her own problems. She could barely pay attention to the path ahead of her, too interested in Nozomi’s wobbles and jiggles. She looked too cute like this, pushing herself so hard for her girlfriend, and making plenty of noise whilst she was doing it. Her chubby cheeks puffed and huffed, keeping her out-of-shape body moving by sheer force of will. It was _too cute_. It was…  
  
“I—” Nozomi gasped, her arms going wide and making the signs of complete surrender. “I—I dunno, if…” The world was swimming around her— _wait a second, it actually was swimming_. She was being _pushed_. Pushed aside, by no-one else than Camilla herself. Pushed straight into another conveniently-placed outhouse, and then onto the single wicker beach-chair inside of it. “H-Huh? Cammy?” She panted, struggling to even register what was going on, with the pumping of her heart filling her head.  
  
“I—I just need a taste, okay? Just a q-quick one!” Camilla wasn’t paying any attention to Nozomi’s confusion. She just— _needed_ —to know how Nozomi’s flabby navel felt to her tongue. She leant forwards, eagerly drinking in the moan Nozomi made as her lips made a ring and sucked a bit on the centre of Nozomi’s tummy, her tongue reaching out to play with the accentuated innie, made yet deeper by a tiny little tummy roll of pure softness.  
  
“Ngh—Ah!” Nozomi gasped, entirely forgetting her exhaustion as she placed her hands on Camilla’s head, one hand grabbing her ponytail and yanking her further into her belly. They’d gone through this song-and-dance so many times, it was practically instinct. “C-Cammy…” She sobbed as Camilla chewed a bit on her chub, overcome with emotion. “Wh—What’re you doing?”  
  
“Sowwy, luv, I—” Camila bent forwards and took a deep lick of Nozomi’s navel, imitating the wild movements Nozomi made when she _really_ got into her ice-cream. “It jusht—looked sho good…” She blushed, admitting that she’d been spellbound by Nozomi’s tummy since she first saw it.  
  
“Y—You think I look— _good_?” Nozomi squealed with glee—and plenty else—her hips rolling and pressing her tummy into Camilla’s face. _Lick_ , _lick_ , _lick_ , with every obedient lick came another howl of pleasure from the plump girl, as she completely surrendered herself to her girlfriend.  
  
“M—Maybe jusht a—a bid…” Camilla blushed, burying her face in Nozomi’s tummy to hide her embarrassment; this whole time, she’d been teasing Nozomi for her weight, but she’d actually been into it! The thought was too much for Camilla to bear. She needed to pay Nozomi back for all that trouble, twice over.  
  
And Camilla certainly was. “ _Ahhhnnn_ …” Nozomi bit her lip, her fingers digging deep into Camilla’s hair and tugging it about, sweating even more than when she was exercising. With one final thrust, Nozomi came in her shorts, her hips bucking so hard that Camilla was tossed off of her, leaving a deep red love-bite around Nozomi’s navel, guilty and sore.  
  
“ _Haaa_ … _Haa_ … S—So, what was that about me being _round_ , Cammy?” Nozomi seized the upper hand, placing one on her tummy and stroking her hair back with the other. “ _Teasing_ me whilst you got all horny?”  
  
“I, uh…” Camilla tried to smile it off, but the cocky look in Nozomi’s eyes told her she wasn’t getting away too easily. “I might’ve made a bit of a _discovery_ , babe…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a commission like this, check my twitter @heriyasuki!


End file.
